Vendrick
Vendrick is a former paladin, long since cut off from the Light's grace. As he sees it, he is doomed to wander Azeroth forever, as an eternal, accursed monster: one of the undead Forsaken. History Vendrick was born to noble parents, whose names he has long since forgotten, in the years before the First War. As he grew, he became possessed of a kindness beyond that of many of his peers, as well as a strong sense of right, and he quickly aspired to become a paladin. Such aspirations paid off; following the conclusion of the Third War, he was inducted into the Knights of The Silver Hand, at the age of twenty-three. He served, valiantly, for two years before Lordaeron's prince, Arthas, returned with his army of undead and assaulted the city. Vendrick led a small group of refugees out of chaos of the doomed city, but was quickly caught by the Scourge only a few days later. He held off the undead as long as he could, allowing the refugees to escape, but was ultimately slain. Stripped of his consecrated armor and weaponry, he was then revived as a agent of the Lich King, plunged into a nightmare from which he would not wake for a long, long time. He served as a mindless, savage creature, tearing about the Lich King's foes limb from limb. It was only when the Banshee Queen Sylvanas wrested control of the Forsaken from Arthas that he finally regained his senses. He was awoken by a group of Deathguards outside of the town of Deathknell. In a panic, he raised his arms, attempting to summon the Light's power to smite them, but it was all for naught. The Light, it seemed, was no longer with him. He stared in horror at his hands, pallid, lifeless, the flesh and muscle of his fingers ripped away to reveal bone. The Forsaken who had awoken him attempted to bring him back to Deathknell, but he fled from them, into the forest, until he came upon an ecampment of the Scarlet Crusade. Recognizing their symbol as that of Lordaeron, he stumbled into their midst. However, rather than welcoming him with open arms as he had expected, they set upon him, zealously pursuing him with flame and blade, until they were cut down by the Deathguards, who had, unbenkownst to Vendrick, had followed him through the woods. They explained that the rest of humanity no longer saw the Forsaken as humans, or even creatures worthy of respect. Rather, they were viewed as monsters everywhere except with the Horde. Vendrick inititially did not believe them, and spent the text two years attempting to regain contact with the Alliance. Their words, however, soon proved true, and so he returned to the Forsaken and the Horde, where his story now begins. Personality In the years following his rebirth, Vendrick has come to hate himself, the Alliance, and the Light in equal measure. He despises himself for being a creature of undeath, the antithesis to everything he once loved, and he hates the Alliance and the Light for abandoning him when he needed him most. This attitude, however, does not translate to the rest of the Forsaken, nor does it apply to the rest of the Horde. In fact, it is quite the opposite: Vendrick's former kindness remains, and he is perfectly willing to assist whoever requires his help, although those who have interacted with him say that he is rather depressing and humorless. He is also rather loyal, not only to the Horde and the Forsaken, but also to those who have earned his friendship. Appearance Vendrick is a tall, broad-shouldered Forsaken, clad in dark armor and wielding an intimidating greatsword. In life, his strong jaw and high cheekbones might have been considered attractive, but death has made a mockery of whatever beauty he may have held. His skin, drawn tight over lifeless muscles, is a pallid shade of grey, and large chunks of his flesh have been ripped away to reveal bone, as a consequence of the nature of his death. His medium-length blond hair, once well-combed and washed, is now unkempt, dirty, and greasy, with only a token effort made to keep it out of his eyes, which, as is usual for Forsaken, glow with an unnatural yellow light. Trivia *Among the assembled races of the Horde, he possesses a particular fondness for Tauren, who, it seems, are the only ones working towards finding some sort of cure for his people's condition. Category:Forsaken Category:Warrior